


Sunshine Boy

by worrisomeme



Series: Steve Rogers: 21 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Just Straight Up Fluff, M/M, Punk!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: Steve has one late class. Wednesday nights. It doesn’t let out until ten. Even in the spring it would be dark by then, but now it’s fall so the sun’s already setting before he even leaves his apartment. Tonight he’s exhausted. He’d gotten into an argument with basically every other guy in the class over toxic masculinity and they would just not give it up.But when he exits the building, Bucky is standing there with a bouquet of flowers and that thousand watt smile. What is he, psychic?“Hey beautiful,” he says. He slips an arm around his waist, pulls him in close, kisses him sweetly.“Didn’t expect to see you tonight,” Steve mumbles against his lips. “Wanted to surprise you,” Bucky replies, kissing him one more time before they head toward Steve’s apartment. “How was class?” he asks, slipping his hand into Steve’s back pocket.“Ugh,” he groans, rolling his eyes. “I’m showing up in dresses from here on out. Nothing but skirts and dresses.”-Just a couple fluffy stories from the Steve Rogers: 21-verse for Cat :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rc1788](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc1788/gifts).



> So I promised Cat two punk!Steve stories this weekend because she loves him so much and she is going to get them!
> 
> I wrote this sober but edited it drunk sooooo please forgive any typos I missed.
> 
> Love you guys! Enjoy!<3

Steve’s curled up in Bucky’s lap in the lounge of C Building, his boots kicked off and his e cig firmly between his lips. He’s watching the people move about the building, oblivious to his existence, while Bucky catches up on some reading between classes.

Steve had been mildly amused when Bucky had told him his major, ( _Really? So you’re a scientist, huh?)_ but upon reflection nothing else fit quite right. Bucky, on the other hand, guessed Steve’s immediately. ( _Let me guess… Hmm… Music. No! No… Art, right?_ ) He had blushed just a little at his own predictability. But, hey, subtlety was hardly his thing.

“There you are!” says the familiar voice excitedly as the body attached flops into the chair next to theirs. “What did you do to K Building? Again!” Peter Parker hisses at him, giggling.

“I did _nothing_ ,” he says, nonchalant and half-assing a posh British accent, but the smirk tugging at the corners of his lips gives him away.

“Yeah you’re real cute until you get caught,” Bucky says without looking up, though he’s got an amused grin on his face.

“I’ll still be cute after I get caught, puh-lease.” Bucky rolls his eyes fondly.

“Anyway.” Peter’s snickering, shaking his head a little. “I was wondering if you’d be interested in a collab with me,” he says.

“Umm, _yeah_!” It comes out more like a sassy preteen girl than a grown ass man and that has the brunet snickering. He scrambles to right himself in his boyfriend’s lap and Bucky lets out a little bemused grunt but otherwise just keeps reading. He’s such a trooper. “What did you have in mind?”

“You’ve got something on your lap Barnes,” comes Tony’s voice from across the room, cutting Peter off. “Just a _tiiiiny_ little… like a little… troll or something. No! No, it’s way too cute to be a troll. Maybe it’s a fairy. Oh! Or a little sprite! I don’t even know.” He waves a dismissive hand, looking utterly pleased with his own joke despite the fact that no one else is laughing.

“C’mere and say that to my face Stark,” Steve challenges him, flipping him off, but his tone is mostly void of venom. If it was someone outside of the circle he would have been across that room and two punches in by now, so Tony should consider himself lucky.

“Be nice Tony,” says the guy he’s with. Lanky, glasses, a perfect embodiment of the word ‘nerd’. “Hey Buck.”

“Hey Bruce,” Bucky replies with a smile, finally closing his book. He stands up to greet his friends, dumping Steve unceremoniously on the ground, a smirk on his lips.

Steve lets out an ‘oomph’ as he hits the ground and laughs, grabbing at Bucky’s ankles so he trips a little as he walks away from him. “Jerk!” he calls out playfully.

“Punk,” comes the reply without a moment’s hesitation or even a glance over his shoulder.

Steve just leans back against the chair, still on the floor, and takes a long drag of the nicotine. “So, you had an idea,” he says, looking up at his friend.

 

*

 

Steve has one late class. Wednesday nights. It doesn’t let out until ten. Even in the spring it would be dark by then, but now it’s fall so the sun’s already setting before he even leaves his apartment. Tonight he’s exhausted. He’d gotten into an argument with basically every other guy in the class over toxic masculinity and they would just not give it up.

But when he exits the building, Bucky is standing there with a bouquet of flowers and that thousand watt smile. What is he, psychic?

“Hey beautiful,” he says. He slips an arm around his waist, pulls him in close, kisses him sweetly.

“Didn’t expect to see you tonight,” Steve mumbles against his lips.

“Wanted to surprise you,” Bucky replies, kissing him one more time before they head toward Steve’s apartment. “How was class?” he asks, slipping his hand into Steve’s back pocket.

“Ugh,” he groans, rolling his eyes. “I’m showing up in dresses from here on out. Nothing but skirts and dresses.”

Bucky snickers and tugs him just a little closer. “Nat is almost exactly your size,” he observes. “I bet she’d let you wear some of hers.”

Steve thinks about it, nodding, as he lets them into his apartment.

“I bet you’d look hot in a dress,” he adds, pinning Steve against the door once it’s closed behind him. He starts kissing his neck gently and Steve lets out a breathy moan, carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s long hair.

“Mmm, as nice as this is,” he mumbles, unconsciously pressing his hips up into Bucky’s, “I haven’t eaten in like twelve hours. Can I get some food first?”

Bucky laughs against his neck, shaking his head as he pulls back. “You and your damn stomach Rogers. You _really_ know how to ruin a moment, dontcha?” he teases, letting Steve tug him to the kitchen.

 

*

 

Bucky gets to Peter’s studio and is not surprised at all at the scene in front of him. Actually, that’s a lie. He thought he wouldn’t be surprised by the scene in front of him but, in fact, he is.

There’s a group of people that must be the models milling about the room in various stages of undress. Peter is setting up a lighting while Wade is helping him set up the backdrop. Steve, on the other hand, is in the middle of absolutely covering one of the models in glitter and little silk flowers. He’s spattered and smeared with pink and red paint and covered in glitter and skin adhesive from the theater majors and… is that candle wax? Jesus. What in the fuck is this project Peter’s got him working on?

Wade hops down from the ladder and sees Bucky instantly. “Hey! Bucky boy!” he calls, a wicked grin on his face. “What’s up?”

“What in the hell are you guys doing?” Bucky asks, laughing as he looks around the room again to try and fully take in the scene.

“It’s top secret!” Steve calls, not looking up from where he’s delicately placing rose petals in a model’s hair. “I’m going to have to gouge your eyes out just for being here!”

“That would be great for the Ares piece,” Wade interjects with a predatory grin.

Peter laughs and rolls his eyes fondly as he approaches the brunet. “It’s not top secret,” he says, feigning annoyance. “We’re doing a series of shots portraying the children of the Greek gods. I was thinking of modernizing it a little more,” he gets this wicked grin on his face and a wild look in his eyes, “but I figured this would be way more fun. Steve’s even gonna-“

“Hey! No! _That’s_ a secret! He can find out at the opening!” Steve cuts him off, pointing a paint brush at Pete threateningly. “Don’t tell him. I _will_ fuck you up.”

He finishes up with the model he’s working on and sets the brush down. “Alright, I’m taking five Parker. My boo’s here.”

Peter holds up his hands in surrender and gives a nod, chuckling. “Go for it man.”

Steve saunters over to Bucky and reaches up to wrap his arms around his neck. He slides his fingers into the other’s hair and proceeds to smear paint and glitter into it.

“Heeeey,” Bucky whines, pouting a little melodramatically.

“You cannot date me if you can’t handle a little paint in your hair,” Steve teases, leaning up and kissing him softly. “I’m sorry. You can’t do it. I can’t handle that kind of weakness.”

“I guess I’m just going to have to dump you then,” Bucky teases right back, giving him little eskimo kisses. “I’m a _scientist_ Steven. I can’t have things like art or beauty in my life. Only _serious science things_.” To his credit, he makes it almost to the end without cracking a smile or laughing, but he doesn’t quite make it all the way.

Steve’s giggling now too as he pulls back and laces their fingers together, tugging him over to a couch Peter’s got set up at the far end of the room.

“This looks like it’s going to be amazing,” Bucky says, his eyes trailing around the room again. “Which god is this one for?”

“Aphrodite, duh,” Steve laughs, climbing into Bucky’s lap and effectively coating him in glitter. “You gonna stay til the end or just stopping by?”

“Just wanted to bring you the food and make out a little,” Bucky jokes. “I have to work on that fucking paper I was telling you about, but I can stay for a bit.”

“That’s fine,” Steve coos, leaning against his chest and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “I wouldn’t be able to pay much attention to you if you stayed anyway. You’re gonna stop by my place later tonight though, right?”

“Of course,” Bucky says, kissing his forehead softly. “Text me when you’re leaving and I’ll meet you there.”

 

*

 

Bucky’s already situated himself on the couch when Steve gets home that night. He’s got his laptop propped open on his lap but Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy is about fifteen minutes in on the TV so he’s probably not actually getting much work done anymore.

“Hey baby,” he says as Steve kicks his boots off. Then he looks over and his jaw falls open. “Holy shit!” he practically shouts. “Your precious pink hair!” He’s laughing now as he hops up and wraps the smaller man in his arms. He’s still covered in paint, but at least it’s dry now. “You’re blond!”

“I’m gonna get it back soon,” Steve replies, grinning. “Or maybe try another new color. Who knows. But it’s for a good cause.” He thinks about telling Bucky he’s a natural blond, but, nah. He’s gonna see how long his boyfriend can go without seeing his actual natural hair.

“Oh yeah?” Bucky asks, peppering his face with kisses. “Is this something to do with this secret you won’t let Peter tell me about?”

“Maaaybe,” Steve purses his lips and grins, swaying a little in Bucky’s arms. “Do you like it?”

“I love it. I love it no matter what color it is,” he replies.

Steve looks up at him, eyes fond but tone teasing as he leans up and whispers, “Do you love _me_?” and pecks his lips.

“Oh is this how we’re doing it?” Bucky teases right back, hands sliding down rest on Steve’s hips. He pulls him in impossibly closer and kisses him gently. “Yes, Stevie, of course I love you.”

Steve lets out a little pleased hum and tugs at Bucky’s hair gently. “I love you too,” he says.

 

*

 

Steve’s hair is bubblegum pink again as they make their way into the opening of his and Peter’s show. He’s tugging Bucky along behind him as they weave their way around the room.

“When do I get to see this surprise?” Bucky asks, pulling Steve back against him so he can steal a kiss.

“We’ll get there when we get there,” Steve laughs and tugs on his boyfriend’s hand again. “C’mon, don’t you want to see all of it anyway?”

Bucky knows the second they get to the surprise he was talking about. The group in this picture is covered in gold – brush strokes, glitter, paint spatters across their skin. Some have paint brushes, pencils, pens, some music instruments. Some have bows and arrows. Everyone looks a little different but they’re all undeniably part of the same group. And there’s Steve, shirtless, right in the middle, smeared with gold paint, a laurel in his hair and paintbrush in his hand and covered in glitter. It’s titled ‘Apollo’.

It takes Bucky’s breath away.

“You like it?” Steve asks after giving him a moment to take it all in. Bucky thinks it’s the first time he’s ever heard him sound nervous or unsure of himself in any way.

“I love it,” Bucky breathes, pulling his boyfriend into his arms and peppering his face with kisses. “Amazing. The best one here, without a doubt.”

“Alright, alright,” Steve blushes and laughs, pinching Bucky’s sides playfully. “I wouldn’t go that far,” he mumbles, leaning forward to bury his face in the other’s chest.

“I really mean it,” Bucky insists.

Steve opens his mouth to argue again but is cut off when Peter approaches them. “There’s my little genius!” he teases, holding his arms out to the pair. “What do you think Buck?”

“I fucking love it,” Bucky grins from ear to ear. “Don’t even have words. The whole set is amazing. I’d totally buy this one and put it in my place if I wasn’t afraid of Stevie here trying to cut himself out of it,” he laughs.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Steve grumbles and that blush is back on his face. I wouldn’t fuck up Peter’s work. He’s the genius anyway.”

Peter snorts and rolls his eyes. “How about we’re co-geniuses?” he asks, tugging Steve out of Bucky’s grip and pulling him into a headlock to give him noogies. “You are so fucking confident until someone gives you a genuine compliment, huh?”

“That’s my boy,” Bucky cuts in before Steve can argue, an amused grin on his lips.

“Fake it ‘til you make it, right?” Steve mumbles as he finally pulls himself from Peter’s grip. He glares at him playfully and tries to smooth his hair back down. “If we weren’t at your gallery opening I’d fuck you up for that.”

Peter laughs loudly and rolls his eyes. “I’ll take a raincheck for that fight,” he teases. “Tomorrow morning on the baseball field!” he jokes.

“Alright you two,” Bucky laughs and pulls Steve into his arms. “That is enough of that. If you fight then it’ll just be pathetic and hilarious and then me and Wade will just have to fight to defend your honors and that’ll just be a mess.”

“Oh my god shut up,” Steve laughs, trying to shove his hand over Bucky’s mouth but the brunet just keeps grabbing his hands and pushing them away. “I hate you so much.”

Bucky’s laughing harder as he grips Steve’s wrists with his free hand and leans down to kiss him, soft but firm and silencing. “I love you too,” he says dreamily against the other’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! :D As always I appreciate comments/kudos/etc SO much aaaaand you can always find me on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
